Charlie Treaty
by Hibernia12
Summary: Will's son is not very good at ranger work but is trying. But when he gets into trouble, it's up to Will to get his son back.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie Treaty walked back to his home, a cabin in the woods at castle Redmont in Redmont Fief. His father was Will Treaty, hero of Macindaw and ranger in Araluen. Charlie's dream was to be a ranger, but he had recently discovered that he is very accident prone and has no talent for being a ranger.

"Charlie! Hurry up!" called Charlie's mother Alyss.

"Coming mother!" Charlie called back as he started running towards the house. He was already late for dinner and he was filthy.

"Glad you could grace us with your presence," joked Will "now go clean up and come to the table. Your uncle Halt should be here any minute." As he said this, there was a welcome whinny from Tug, Will's horse, and hoof beats approaching. A few seconds later the door opened and Halt, Will's mentor and Charlie's uncle (not really but Halt just wanted Charlie to call him that).

"And there he is now." Will piped in.

"Hi uncle Halt!" Charlie said running into his embrace.

"And how is my favourite, good-looking, dirty step-nephew?" Halt said smiling.

"I'm good. I have to get cleaned up now. Bye!" Charlie dashed off to his room.

"Good to see he's still in good spirits." Halt chided.

"Yes and growing by the day." Alyss said fondly.

"We are running out of food thanks to how much that boy eats." Will said cheerily. At that point Charlie came back in all clean.

"Hands" Alyss said meaning for him to show her his clean hands. He held them out palms up. Alyss inspected them and when she saw that they were up to her standards she said "alright everyone, sit down before it gets cold." The whole family sat down to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I should say that Charlie is 6 and he is going to be a healer, not a fighter when he gets older. **

The next day Will decided to take Charlie out to try and teach him self defence just in case. "Guy stuff" Will told Alyss.

"Well don't be all day." Alyss said sweetly. The two Treaty men left right after breakfast.

Charlie was so excited, a whole day just with his dad, doing "guy stuff". They stopped sat a clearing and Will started teaching Charlie the fundamentals of junior self-defence. Charlie picked it up quickly and was soon blocking and freeing himself from Will's attacks.

"Let's take a break. There's a stream nearby. We'll go for a swim." Will suggested.

"okay daddy. Can I run ahead?" Charlie asked.

"Alright, but not too far ahead."

"okay."

Charlie bounded ahead like a gazelle. He soon disappeared in the thick underbrush of the forest. Suddenly there was an earsplitting screech from where Charlie had disappeared. Will bounded forward but found no trace of his son.

"Charlie?! Son! Answer me!" Will called "Charlie!" Will searched around desperately, finally finding his son's little cloak non the ground with signs of it being ripped from his shoulders. Will clutched it and kept searching for footprints. He found a set and followed them to a scuffle of horse tracks. These led to a stream where the horse was tethered. Signs of a hasty departure were evident. Will searched the horse and found a scrap of paper. It said,

_If you want your boy back, you will have to ply my little game. I will give you clues to his whereabouts. No help, no Horace, no Halt, or he dies now. You may tell Alyss. Here is your first clue, Come and find the next clue in a fief apart from the rest (literally) it is in. The main part of town where sheep may safely graze. North-west corner. Have fun ranger!_

Will read and reread the paper. No help. An evasive clue. How will he do this. 'one step at a time' Will said to himself. He decide to tell Alyss then figure out the clue. 'She will skin me alive.'


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry about the wait but it's been crazy what with homework and such. I do not own rangers apprentice. The next chapter will also be in Charlie's POV. **

Charlie was scared to death. After the big man grabbed him he screamed but a hand was clamped over his mouth. He was hauled to a horse, bound hastily then slung sideways across the pommel.

It didn't take long to reach an already prepared boat at a stream. He was brought down from the horse and carried into the boat. Charlie was laid in the bow too frightened to move. The men were conversing in low voices. The horse was left there and they pushed off.

Charlie knew that you loose a trail if it travels in water so his hopes of his dad tracking him were slim it he knew his father would do anything to get him back.

The men noticed Charlie's fear ridden eyes and said reassuringly, "Don't worry lad. If you do what your told, no one will hurt you, yet." It wasn't very comforting but Charlie finally managed to drift off to sleep.

charlie woke with a start as he felt the boat hit land. He tried to peer over the bulwarks but was pushed back down by the men. Another voice came from the shore.

"You're sure you got the right one?" It said.

"Sure thing boss. Right where you said he would be." the taller man said.

"Good. Bring him out."

Charlie was lifted out of the boat and brought to the shore. The man who stood there was as scary as his voice was. He had wildly crazy black hair, wide bright blue eyes andan over large nose. He was dressed in all black. His face looked like it had been patched with sandpaper.

"Welcome little Charlie. Now that thou are here I can set my plan into action." He said maniacally. Then turning to his minions said, "did you leave the note?"

"You bet boss. Treaty will have a nice surprise."said the shorter man.

"Good. Bring our young guest to the hut and secure him. And make sure he cooperates." The last part said quietly to the side.

Charlie was brought to a small hut in a forest h didn't recognize. They bound him to a chair by his wrists, ankles, torso and neck. The taller man suddenly put on a scowl then gripped Charlie's throat threateningly.

"I swear you little brat, one peep out of you and I'll throttle you, understand." Charlie nodded frantically, doing his best to hold back tears.

The men left and he was alone.

**AN: please review and tell me what you think. :) again sorry about the wait. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: this chapter has some abuse towards Charlie in it. And also, he may be only 6 but he is very bright and analyzes his surroundings with a Ranger's eye, just like his dad. **

Charlie didn't know how long he sat there for, but it was enough time for him to loosen his bonds. Once one hand was free he proceeded to loosen his other hand, neck, torso and ankles. He rose from the chair careful not to make any noise, and crept over to the door. He peeped out and saw that he had a guard.

'Shoot. And no windows either.' Charlie thought to himself. He moved back into the middle of the small room, but tripped over the chair. Sent sprawling, he cried out involuntarily. The guard outside burst in.

"Hey! What are you doing lose?" He said to no one in particular. The man grabbed him by the arm. Charlie, remembering his self defence, executed an intricate move that sent the man to the floor winded. Charlie ran out the door and into the forest.

He had no idea where he was. These woods didn't look familiar. He then heard shouting from behind him. He started running in no particular direction and found himself at a beach. Bewildered, he turned around to see the men cutting him off from the forest.

"Come now Charlie, if you go quietly, no harm will come to you." The leader said trying to reason with him. Charlie took a ready position, preparing for an attack. They rushed him.

Charlie had 2 of them on the ground before he was grabbed around the chest pinning his arms to his side.

"No! Let me go! Help! Help, please!" Charlie cried desperately. No one bothered to shut him up as no one could hear him.

They brought him back to the hut kicking and screaming.

"Now, now Charlie, none of that." The boss said slapping him across the face. Charlie cried out, and quieted. "Good. Jason would you please show Charlie what happens to little boys who run away?"

"Sure thing boss." Said Jason gleefully. Charlie was wide eyed with fear. The man holding him put him down but held his arms. Jason advanced and started hitting him. Over and over he punched little Charlie. In the face, in the stomach, wherever.

When he finally stopped, Charlie slumped to the ground unconscious. They deposited him in the hut and bolted the door after they left.

**AN: sorry about the wait, but exams are on and I think I will be updating much faster. Hope u enjoyed. Reviews make me happy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: sorry for the wait. In this chapter, we hear from Will finally. this is a double chapter. i dont own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Will had been riding for a day and a half, and he was almost at his destination.

Let's go back shall we. After Will had told Alyss about Charlie's kidnapping, she burst into tears and cuddled Will. Will then explained the note and how he was to go find him alone.

"Alright. But I will pack you a meal and you get yourself ready." Alyss said wiping her eyes.

"Thank you sweetheart. I will be back as soon as I get Charlie." Will said after he was ready to leave. He had deciphered the clue whil waiting for his lunch.

"A fief literally set apart from others, disconnected. Definitely Seacliff. My old fief. In the main part of town, where sheep graze. The pasture in the village at Seacliff Castle. And in the north-west corners I guess." Will concluded.

'Not much further.' He told himself. When he reached the ferry print, he paid the ferryman and rode across.

On the other side, he raced to the castle and specifically to the pasture in the village.

"North-west. So the side closest to the castle wall." Will said determining the place of the note.

He found it under the feeding trough and went back to Tug on the edge of the pasture. This is what it said:

_The next clue may be found in a royal part of the country. Where a warrior prince lives and raises a family. Look where people throw their mess._

"Royal part of the country. Castle Araluen? Yes, because Horace is a warrior prince and he and Evanlyn have a daughter, so a family. Where people throw their mess? The rubbish bins? Alright." Will said to himself figuring out the clue. He set off in the direction of Araluen fief and Castle Araluen.

When Will arrived at Castle Araluen, Horace was in the yard practising, though he didn't need it.

"Will! What are you doing here?" Horace called across the yard.

"It's um... Kinda of private." He said hesitantly, not wanting to endanger Charlie.

"We'll alright. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No!" Will said hastily, "sorry, I mean, no thank you."

"It's alright. You know your way around."

"Actually I don't. I need to know where the rubbish bins are."

"Ummmm, okay. They're behind the kitchens. Do I dare to ask?"

"No. See you soon. I will explain everything." With a handshake and an understanding nod between the two, Will went to go find the clue.

**AN: in this story, everything is kinda close, so it doesn't take long for Will to get to the places he needs to go. I have officially finished writing it out. All I need to do is type it on my iPad. Yay! But that's still a few chapters away. Please tell if its getting bad. **


End file.
